On Fire
by C Nelson
Summary: Max gets a bag full of 'stuff' and Fang goes through it. Blackmail for 2 anyone?


**Ok this is my first attempt at a FAX fan fiction. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing.**

**Oh and Fang and Max are both 19!**

_Max POV_

I was walking around in my room. Yes, my room, in the house the Mom had saved for me after I was born. Were she got the money for this house I had no idea. Anyway, I walked over bed and flopped down on my back. I put my hands over my eyes and rubbed. Such a head ache. I rolled over on my back and then put my head in my hands still rubbing my eyes. I moved my hands after a few minutes and put my hands on either side of my face to hold my head up.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, on my bed for but then I saw blackness.

I sat up quickly and heard a short chuckle from behind me. I removed the hands from my eyes to find that Fang was kneeling behind me.

"What are you trying to do scare me to death?" I asked him, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"What are you trying to do hold my hands?" He asked back in the same tone. I quickly looked down and saw that I was still holding on to his hands. I dropped then, like hot potatos.

There was a knock on my door and got up from the bed to open it. I heard Fang lay down and make himself comfortable. _Jest make yourself at home Fang. _I thought sarcastically to myself.

I opened the door to find Ella on the other side. She was holding a pink bag.

"Here Max, I bought you the bras-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand remembering that Fang was only a few behind me.

Ella looked over my shoulder and saw fang on the bed.

"Oh Fangs in here, I see." She handed me the bag and whispered to me, ""Maybe you can use this stuff after, if he's still in there." I felt my face flame up. I closed the door to the empty hall way and then shuffled around in the bag.

The fist couple of things were not the bad, but I got to what Ella was talking about. The first thing that I came across was a pair of underwear that said, Light my Fire. How appropriate, if I got any redder, Fang was going to have the fire engine.

I shuffled past the underwear in the bag and shuffled some more. I could feel Fangs gaze on me.

I moved around in the bag and came across bras at the bottom of the bag and let me tell you I would have most definitely never ever bought theses for myself. It looked like the how to wash tag was bigger than any of the material. I closed the bag and put it in the back of my walk in closet. I needed to a shower after looking at all of that stuff.

I grabbed a towel from the top shelf in the closet and addressed Fang.

"I am going to take a shower."

I looked at Fang and saw that his eyes were closed. Boy was I thankful that he did not witness what just happened. I walked out of my room and closed the door.

_Fang POV_

I heard the door close with a soft click and then sat up from Max's bed. I got up and walked over to her closed closet door. My hand was resting on the knob. Not open the door or to open the door. Such a hard choice. I opened the door, incase you didn't figure that out.

I was welcomed to a site of clothes, shoes, and other stuff every were. Then I saw it at the back of the closet, the pink bag. I walked out of the closet with bag in hand. I walked over to the bed started to go through the bag.

_Max POV_

That shower was just what I needed after looking at the stuff that Ella bought me. There was no way that I was going to were much of that, what little there was.

I put back on my clothes, ran my fingers through my hair that was currently waist long.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall through my room.

_Fang POV_

There was most definitely some interesting things in that bag. But the funniest thing in there was the pair of underwear the said Light my fire. This was going to be the best black mail ever. I quickly put everything back in the back and put it back in the closet, when I heard Max walking down the hall.

_Max POV_

I walked back into my room to find that Fang was still asleep on my bed. I tossed my wet towel over to him and it landed on his face. He was startled by the towel on his face and jumped up.

"Come on Fang, I want to go to the movies and see P.S. I love you, and you are coming." I said pulling on my black ankle boots.

"I don't think so Max."

"And why not?" He was much closer than I thought he was because when I turned around to see him, he was standing right in front of me.

"Well because, that really doesn't light my fire." Damn it, he really wasn't asleep, he had in fact looked through the bag. Wonderful, blackmail against Max.

"Fine what do you want to go see?"

"Sweeney Todd." He said simply as he took my hand and led me out of the house.

**Ok that was a one shot but if you guys want more I will write a little bit more! **

**I saw Sweeney Todd yesterday and it was GREAT! I just loved it to pieces.**


End file.
